YPC5GG38
is the 38th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 232nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With the Cure Rose Garden beginning to wilt, causing Syrup to worry as Kurumi takes it upon herself to find it faster. '' Summary The girls discuss their time playing "''Five de Chance" and the coin toss when Mailpo tells Syrup to go water the roses. Kurumi asks Rin if she can get some blue roses for them to use as decoration when Rin informs her that a blue rose isn't natural. They are magical flowers that are very rare to find. When Coco and Natts return, Nozomi asks if they have ever seen a blue rose before and they both say no. While they have been to many countries, not once have they ever seen any. Suddenly Syrup has a flashback of watering roses in Cure Rose Garden and and recalls seeing a Blue Rose, and from shock he throws the watering can in his hands, alerting the others as he realizes he lived there at one point. While his memories are faint, his dreams of seeing it are real because he remembers seeing a blue rose there. Milk wonders if it may be related to the blue rose she was taking care of and recalls finding the seed, and after it started to shine she gained the ability to transform. They give King Donuts a call to try to find out more, but as it turns out; there is only a single blue rose in the entire world- the one in the Cure Rose Garden with miraculous powers. He said Milky Rose is a special being and she'll have an important mission as a result of being the one to raise it and be gifted with its powers, causing Milk to worry over this. Meanwhile, a weakened Flora lays among white flowers that have started to wilt. The boss can feel her powers weakening, and Anacondy makes a report to him about Pretty Cure- but he seems only interested in Flora. Kurumi is absent from school the following day. She has sent in a letter, saying she wouldn't be attending since she had something important to do. Coco reveals that Natts has gone out to try to locate her, but the girls decide to look for her as well. Kurumi busily searches for more Palmins to try to locate the last Monarch when Natts and her spot one-another. He points out that locating Palmin is difficult and only the Cures can take its snapshot anyway, but she claims because she is the only one with the power of the blue rose she must do it. Natts insists she returns to the school since everyone is worried about her, but Kurumi refuses and tries to run off; only for Isoghin and Yadokhan appear to attack. Natts reverts to fairy form and Kurumi transforms into Milky Rose. She attempts to fight them but appears too weak for them, but before they can land a final blow the Cures and Syrup appear. They transform and ask if she's alright, but she claims that she has to defeat them on her own and runs off. They follow Milky Rose to where she was attacked and they end up falling into the water when the duo attack them. Mint helps Milky Rose out but gets pulled in, allowing Isoghin and Yadokhan to trap them and blame her for this happening. They attack her again, but Syrup frees Dream before reverting into fairy form. The duo went to get the Rose Pact from Syrup but Milky Rose stood in the way. Isoghin and Yadokhan tried attacking her, but Dream covered her, saying that Milky Rose was the one to plant the seed and raise it, so she is special- but she is not alone. Dream claims that whenever she's around her, she feels like she has a lot of energy, and together the girls perform a strong, duo attack to put an end to Isoghin and Yadokhan. After the battle, Milky Rose turns back to Milk. The girls are amazed by her combination attack with Dream and Syrup claims she'll meet Flora's expectations. Urara tells Syrup how happy she is for him, and Milk appears to be happy as well. Major Events *Cure Dream and Milky Rose perform a duo attack for the first time. *Isoghin and Yadokhan are defeated for the final time. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *King Donuts Villains *Isohgin *Yadokhan *Anacondy *Boss Secondary Characters *Flora Trivia *Cure Dream and Milky Rose uses an attack like Marble Screw from the first and second season of Pretty Cure. Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!